Blind
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “What’s wrong?” He bit his lip again and uncrossed his arms. “It’s hard to put into words,” he said, looking away from her again. She tilted his chin up to look at her again and said, “So show me what’s wrong.” HHr oneshot! Dedicated to Flair Verona!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Alrighty-o. First off, this is dedicated to the lovely Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen, for answering correctly who sung "Scotty Doesn't Know"… it was Lustra, if you didn't know lol. If you've been following How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated, chapter four is up… so go read and review:D**

**Second, it is a little naughty. And we don't like Ron or Ginny in this oneshot… Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen told me to make them evil lol. Well, not evil, just mean.**

**And the title is there for a reason. When I was finishing the last part off I was listening to some Lifehouse and 'Blind' came on. I looked up the lyrics and decided that they were beautiful and totally described how I've got Harry and Hermione feeling by the end of this. :D**

**So, please read and review guys! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Blind**

Harry entered the common room that night, after a gruelling detention in the dungeons where he'd had to scrub every table completely clean of blood and guts from dead toads. Without magic. After that, he'd had to gather the dead toads up and dispose of them. He smelt like death and decay and his hands were covered in blood.

So, naturally, he was looking forward to a nice evening, after a good shower. He was looking forward to a relaxing evening of lying in front of the fire with his two best friends, chatting happily.

But oh no, he was the famous Harry Potter, which meant he _never_ got his own way.

When Harry had first seen his two best friends they were working happily with each other. Well, they were working on their own work but they were doing that quite peacefully.

When Harry came back down from his nice refreshing shower, however, he found Ron and Hermione in yet another of their blazing fights.

"It's simple logic!" Hermione said angrily, clenching her fists and glaring at Ron.

"Oh yes, and I suppose I'm too stupid to understand simple logic!" he yelled, his face bright red.

"You are if you insist on trying to contradict me!" Hermione yelled back, gritting her teeth. "Honestly Ron, it's just _stupid_ to even suggest what you're suggesting!"

"So I'm _stupid_ now?" he shouted, his face now turning a deep red, almost purple.

"What are they fighting about?" Harry asked Ginny in an undertone, who was watching the fight, frowning slightly.

"I don't know," she muttered back. "But someone needs to stop them."

"Ginny, you agree with me, right?" Ron asked suddenly, rounding on his sister and glaring daggers at her.

"Of course I agree with you," she said automatically, crossing her arms defensively.

"You don't even know what they're on about!" Harry said in surprise, poking her shoulder softly.

"It doesn't matter," she said, now glaring at Harry. "He's probably right anyway."

"Whoa, Ron right, instead of Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously. "It's a sign of the Apocalypse!"

"You think I'm _stupid_ too, don't you!" Ron yelled at Harry, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, glaring at Harry now.

"Come on Ron, when it comes down to it, Hermione has more common sense and logic than you and I put together," Harry said reasonably, holding his hands up in defence.

"No, she doesn't!" Ginny said suddenly, spinning around and glaring at Harry. "Ron has much more common sense than her!"

"Oh yes, he was very _sensible_ when he decided to jump off his broom in order to stop the Quaffle from flying through the goal," Harry snapped angrily. "He missed it too and I had to catch him. You weighed my poor broom down and because of you we lost the match!" Harry added to Ron, now glaring back at him.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Hermione said quickly, glaring at Ron too, "Honestly, you never think about other factors of what you're about to do!"

"At least I'm not some teacher's pet who spends all her time with her nose in books and never worrying about her friends. Or some pompous, stuck up rich kid who thinks he's better than _everyone_," Ron said through gritted teeth, stamping his right foot slightly.

Hermione gasped in anger and drew her wand. "I never _stop_ worrying about you and Harry!" she snapped, pointing her wand at him. "Take that _back_!"

"No!" Ron yelled, drawing his wand too and pointing it back at her.

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped forward to touch Hermione's extended forearm, "Don't," he said softly, squeezing her arm slightly.

Hermione grinded her jaw and lowered her wand, still glaring at Ron.

"And Harry comes to the rescue again," Ginny said, glaring at Harry and Hermione and stepping forward to stand next to her brother. "Showing his true nature as a _hero_ again."

Harry turned his head to glare at her and drew his own wand, "Don't call me that," he said, very softly and in a very dangerous voice.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "What else would I call you? Scarhead? Potty? I thought 'Hero' was the only positive nickname people had for you!"

Harry squared his shoulders, clenching his wand very tightly. But he felt Hermione touch his fist and squeeze it slightly. He turned his head to look down at her to see her frowning up at him. He sighed heavily and pocketed his wand.

"You guys _do_ realise that the whole of Gryffindor Tower are here?" they heard Dean mutter softly.

Hermione bit her lip and took Harry's hand, leading him towards the boys' staircase and up to Harry's dorm.

Everyone in the common room watched them leave with wide eyes and then turned back to look at Ron and Ginny's reactions. The pair glared at the retreating backs of Harry and Hermione, and sat down together in silence. Soon, conversations had begun again and it almost seemed as though the fight had never occurred.

* * *

"I don't _believe_ them!" Harry said angrily as he slammed the door to the dormitory closed. 

"Ginny didn't even know what Ron and I were fighting about!" Hermione muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground.

"What _were _you fighting about?" Harry asked, going to his bed and opening the hangings and sitting down.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Her shoulders slumped and she pouted slightly, "I forget."

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly, lying back on his bed. "Great, you can't remember _why_ we've ruined our friendship."

"You didn't have to yell at them," Hermione said testily, "Don't blame me for this. He was wrong."

"You don't even know what he was wrong about!"

Harry sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, kicking his shoes off and sliding his robes off. Hermione crossed the room to stand in front of him and glare up at him,

"You _know_ he's always wrong when we argue," she said crossly, looking up into his eyes. "Especially when we argue about logic."

Harry glared at her and began to unbutton his shirt, "I'm going to bed," he said softly, turning his back on her.

"Fine. I'm sleeping with you," she said stubbornly, sliding her own robes off and kicking her shoes off.

"No, you're going to your own bed," he said firmly.

"I'm _not_ going back down there. And if I went to my dorm, Lavender and Parvati will try to get me to talk about the stupid fight. I honestly _don't_ want to have to deal with stupid, ditzy _girls_ tonight."

"Hermione…" Harry started to say, pulling his shirt from his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

But he stopped talking as he looked back at Hermione to see her unbuttoning her own shirt. It parted slightly to show a plain black bra and her rather… _developed_ chest.

"_What_ are you doing?" he asked as he found his voice, tearing his eyes from her chest.

"Undressing so I can go to bed," she replied, glaring at him. "I'm borrowing your Quidditch jersey, by the way."

"But…"

His breath caught in his throat as her shirt fell from her body to the ground, revealing the creamy pale skin of her flat stomach. He bit his lip hard as his eyes slid up to her chest, watching her breasts rise and fall as she breathed.

"But what?" she asked, not noticing the look on his face, her fingers going to her skirt and unzipping it. It fell to the ground to reveal plain black underwear and her shapely thighs.

Harry bit his lip again as his eyes trailed down to her crotch, eyes widening as he realised what was behind the thin material.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He was snapped out of his trance and looked back up at her face, to find her looking very amused.

"Nothing," he said defensively, looking away from her immediately and removing his pants. "The Quidditch jersey is in my cupboard," he added, picking his clothes up, rolling them up into a bundle and placing them in a small basket at the end of his bed.

"Thanks," she said, turning her back on him and opening the cupboard. She pulled the jersey out and slid it over her head. Then, she reached up inside the jersey and undid her bra and pulled it off, dropping it to the ground with the rest of her clothes. "Can I put my clothes in your cupboard for tonight?" she asked, bending down and picking the clothes up.

"Sure," Harry said, chewing on his bottom lip again, eyeing the bra that was swinging from her fingers freely.

"Alright," she said, pushing the clothes in and closing the doors. She turned around to look at him. "Ready for bed now."

Harry smiled weakly and sat down on the end of his bed, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking slightly worried. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his forearm.

"Nothing," he said automatically.

"Harry, I know that look," she said reasonably, reaching up to tilt his chin so he was looking into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He bit his lip again and uncrossed his arms. "It's hard to put into words," he said, looking away from her again.

She tilted his chin up to look at her again and said, "So show me what's wrong."

Harry gazed down at her for a moment, marvelling at how many different shades of brown there was in her eyes. He slid his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks, running his thumbs over her cheekbones. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes. At this, Harry lowered his head and kissed her lips softly.

She was slightly surprised at first, so much that she didn't respond. But she began to kiss him back, gasping slightly as he opened his mouth to suck at her bottom lip. She moved her hands to his shoulders, pushing herself up slightly and shifting her body over to him, so she had her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips never leaving one another's.

Harry's hands were now on the small of her back, on top of the jersey. Hermione frowned slightly and reached around behind her to tug the jersey up slightly, leaving his hands on her bare skin. She felt him smile against her lips and slide hie hands up her back, tracing her spine and marvelling at how soft her skin was.

Hermione shifted her hips against him slightly, and felt him flinch slightly. She frowned and broke the kiss, "What's wrong?"

He smiled apologetically, "You made me get excited."

She giggled softly and kissed his lips tenderly, lingering for a moment, her fingers trailing down his bare torso towards the waistline of his boxers. He gasped slightly as she ran her fingernails across the skin just below his belly button and the smile on her face widened as she realised just _how_ excited he was.

"I'll just have to help you get rid of that then," she murmured, looking into his eyes and smirking slightly.

She slid off him and onto the bed, crawling up and sitting down at the other end. Harry grinned and swung his legs up onto the bed, ripping the hangings shut as he did so. Hermione grinned back at him, chewing on her bottom lip slightly as she crawled back to him, straddling his waist again and kissing him. He slid his hands up her back again, under the Quidditch jersey, tracing her spine again.

He suddenly felt her push his arms back down, and he was worried that he'd gone too far. But she just pulled his hands around to her front, and pushed them slowly up her stomach, breaking the kiss as he neared the sensitive skin of her breasts. His stomach jumped slightly as his fingers finally touched the smooth, and yet crinkled skin at the centre of her breasts, making her breathe in sharply and groan softly.

She pulled back slightly and tugged the, now annoying, Quidditch jersey over her head and tossed it behind her. Harry removed his hands from her body and leant back slightly to look at her beautiful naked body, laughing softly as she made a move to cover herself up.

He reached out and caught her arms as she moved to cover her chest, "You're beautiful," he said softly, looking up into her eyes.

She smiled her beautiful smile and leant forward to kiss him, beginning to trail her kisses along his jaw-line to his earlobe, sucking it for a moment and making him moan softly. Her lips found his neck and he felt her nip at his skin slightly with her teeth, making his stomach jump. He grinned as she moved her hands down to the waistband of his boxers, her hand brushing a rather large and stiff part of him, making his breath catch in his throat.

She pulled back from his neck, looking up at his face, with what can only be described as a very sexy look on her face. She smirked, biting her bottom lip again, and looked down at his boxers. She slowly slid them down, Harry tensing all the muscles in his upper body very tightly in anticipation.

Finally, the boxers were off and discarded quickly. Hermione was now looking at his lower body with great interest, touching him curiously and grinning a very evil grin when his hips jerked, almost uncontrollably.

"Hermione," Harry said warningly, through gritted teeth.

"What?" she asked innocently, smirking slightly.

"Why am I naked and you're not?" he asked, moving quickly to pin her down on her back on the bed.

She giggled as he knelt over her, pinning her arms behind her head. "So remove what's left," she replied, smirking at him.

Harry grinned and moved off her, to slide her underwear down, a lot faster than Hermione had with his boxers, _needing_ to touch her where she'd never been touched before. With her underwear successfully removed, he gazed down at her naked body, eyes trailing from her face to her chest, to her abdomen and to the dark brown triangle shaped patch of hair.

He moved back up to her, beginning to kiss her lips again and moving his hand down to the patch of hair, finding that she was rather damp in between her legs. He moved one finger into her wet folds, making her gasp suddenly, breaking the kiss. Harry grinned and moved his finger along, discovering a small bump closer to her front, which made her moan his name softly and squirm slightly.

He removed his hand and shifted his body over so he was lying on top of her, prodding the inside of her thigh with his stiff member.

"Harry, do it now," Hermione said breathlessly, opening her eyes and looking up at him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He nodded slightly and moved his hips up, feeling Hermione flinch slightly as he entered her. He resisted the urge to pound his hips into her and leant down to kiss her softly until he was sure she was alright.

"Move," she murmured a moment later, her eyes now closed and her fingernails digging deep into his shoulders.

He began to move his hips forward and back, feeling her raise her hips slightly to meet his. Somehow, during the process, they twisted their bodies around so that Hermione was on top. They soon discovered that this was a more favourable position, and definitely more pleasurable for her. Hermione moved up and down on him, moving her hips back and forwards, making him moan her name out a little louder than he meant to.

It seemed as though time had stopped as they reached their limits, both moaning each other's names out very loudly, Hermione first and Harry a moment later.

Hermione rolled off Harry tiredly, her stomach lurching slightly as he pulled himself out of her. They lay there for a moment, on their backs, not quite believing what they'd just done.

Hermione shivered slightly and rolled over to snuggle into him. They climbed under the covers and lay there for a while, snuggled into each other. They did not speak, not needing words to communicate anymore.

They fell asleep there, one of Hermione's legs in between Harry's, and his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, it was to numb arms – Harry's right arm had spent the night buried under Hermione's back and Hermione's left arm had, somehow, found its way underneath her body too. 

Hermione sat up, the sheets falling from her body to reveal her torso, and stretched, yawning widely. Harry grinned, watching her body move. She relaxed and caught his eyes and grinned back at him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, lying back down next to him and turning on her side to face him.

"My beautiful 'Mione," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her lips softly.

She blushed slightly and poked his stomach.

He grinned cheekily at her and pulled her on top of him, sitting up and having her straddle his lap. She smiled shyly and leant forward to hug him tightly, pressing her wonderfully naked chest into his.

"Last night was good," she said softly, pulling back and looking up into his eyes.

"It was… fantastic," Harry said, gazing back down at her.

She smiled and leant up to kiss his lips tenderly.

"Do you remember how it started?" he asked, a smile hinting at his lips.

She smirked at him and poked his stomach, "This isn't some silly fight that I would forget."

Harry grinned and poked her back, "So, you're happy it happened?"

"Of course I'm happy it happened. How long have you been wanting to do that?" she asked, watching his reaction very carefully.

He smiled uncertainly and said, "For quite a while. At least, I realise now that it's been a while." When she looked confused he shrugged, "I guess I was blind to how I felt. What about you?"

"Exactly the same," she replied, smiling.

"So what happens now?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"How would you feel about going out with me?" she asked, a smile hinting at the corners of her lips.

"I'd have to check my schedule, but I think that would be okay," Harry replied, grinning very cheekily at her.

She laughed and slapped his chest lightly, "Cheeky boy."

* * *

_After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I love you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me dies when I let you go_

* * *

**A/N: Sex:D**

**Lol sorry… I'm in an odd mood.**

**I do hope you liked that! I love 'Blind'… download/buy it if you feel like it… it's just so beautiful:D lol.**

**Once again, it is dedicated to the wonderful Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen. I hope you liked it hun!**

**Oh, and I know it's just another of my "not so realistic oneshots"... but then again most HHr stories aren't very realistic lol. :D please review!**

**Alex**


End file.
